


To the hearts of suffering, I pity you

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mother Complex, Parent-Child Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Joker and Bruce wake up in a bedroom and turned into children. A woman who wouldn't let them go, and desires to call her mother.Will they escape or will they become her children forever.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	To the hearts of suffering, I pity you

Bruce slowly wakes up ready to prepare for the day, but when he woke up, he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his room.

"Alfred!?" he shouted

But he noticed that his voice was lighter. Confused and nervous he went over to a mirror to look at him. And what he saw was a little boy wearing blue pajamas, which was him.

He was in shock, in fact he was terrified.

He ran over to the door and opened it to see inside. It was definitely not his home. It looked eeerie, with creepy pictures and decor that could terrify and child. Carefully he walked down the hallway and went over to the next door he came too. Inside was a boy in green pajamas sleeping soundly in the bed

He slowly went inside and get a good look at him, he was brown hair and fair skin, and was very small. Bruce even hesitated to wake the little boy up.

"Hey, wake up, come on wake up"he said judging his shoulder.

" Mmm...Stop it, I don't wanna anymore pills!! "He shouted

" Pills, hey, no one is gonna give you pills "

The little boy woke up and wiped his eyes, he looked confused and a little bothered.

"Look kid, what around you doing here?"

" Kid!? "He shouted"You're also a kid you idiot!"

" I am? "

"Yeah!"

" ....I think I'm having these nightmares again"

"No this is real, now tell me, who are you?"

" isn't it obvious!? "He shouted

" No"

"It the joker you pipsqueak"

"...You!" he screamed

"Gee kid, you're acting like I harmed you or anything"

" Joker it's me, Bruce! "

"...Batsy?"

He nodded.

"Oh that explains it"he chuckled" We're are we, and why do I look like 6 year old"

"I don't know, but this place is giving me the creeps, and I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to, come on, let's get out of here"

"Oh, so you two know each other, how adorable"a voice said behind them

They turned to the door to see a woman in a green dress smiling at them.

" Who are you? "Bruce asked

" I'm your new mother children, and you will be my darling sons"

"Sons, are you out of your mind!" Joker screamed "Take us back home now!"

" now now children, you shouldn't yell"she said sweetly 

"I'm not a child, I'm a grown adult, you witch!"

"What did you do to us! ?" Bruce screamed

"Oh darlings, I only expose the true essence of your soul, deep in your heart you're still children, so I decided to let out into the light"

"Change is back, or else!"

" or else what, a little boy like you can't stop a witch, but why would you bruce, I'm going to give you something you haven't had in a long time "

"How do you know my name! ?" he yelled

"I know all of the name of children who need my care, I mean, how am I suppose to give them love"

"Love?" Joker said

"Yes my boys"she giggled"I may be a witch, but I love children, and when a poor soul is in need of love, I give it to them, isn't it lovely"

" Sorry, I don't trust witches"Bruce grunted

"Oh I get it, but just to let you know, I have no intention of letting you leave, not until you finally felt love again"

"That's it, you're dead meat!" Joker growled

He jumped out of bed and went to attack her, he did punches and kicks and bite, but the witch wasn't faxed at all.

In fact she giggled.

"Silly boy, you can't hurt me"

"What do you mean?" he hissed

"It mean that whatever we do won't hurt her, because we're kids"Bruce sighed"And she knows it"

"Of course Bruce, now that it's settled, it's bed time darlings, it time to sleep, so get to your beds and you can wake up Inn the morning "

"Yeah how about no"Bruce said sternly

she giggled.

" Oh silly boy, not even you can stay up this late, now sleep"

Using her magic she caused them to fall back asleep. She placed joker and Bruce into bed before retiring to her room for the night.


End file.
